


Helpless

by intotheruins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intotheruins/pseuds/intotheruins
Summary: This is just a really flimsy excuse in the form of faery sex magic to write Castiel with a lot of awesome spn ladies.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outoftheashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/gifts).



> This is entirely [Tori's](http://samanddeaninpanties.tumblr.com) (and [THIS POST'S](http://samanddeaninpanties.tumblr.com/post/151315917278/i-started-following-you-because-youre-a-fellow)) fault.

Castiel isn't sure how he ended up here.

Well, he is. He knows there was a spell involved. Hunters and old friends, a small town and ancient faery magic, everyone gathered together to help fight. Only they didn't so much end up fighting as fucking. Everyone, all over town, stripping down and falling into the dirt or the grass or the nearest bed. Magic slipping under their skin, soaking right down into their souls.

Or, in Castiel's case, into his grace.

He just doesn't remember lying down, or removing his clothing, right there in the park under the shade of an old oak tree. The grass is thick and green, cool against his overheated skin. A hand is wrapped around his hard cock, stroking almost absently, light touches of a thumb to the head that's already slick with precome. Someone is straddling his stomach, soft, thick thighs clinging to his sides and slick pussy grinding into his skin. He thinks it's Donna, but it's hard to tell when someone else is lowering herself over his face—that would be Jo.

He feels helpless, pinned down beneath the heavy warmth of the spell made warmer by so many bodies around him, stroking his hair and petting down his thighs, tugging at his hands until his fingers sink into slick, tight heat. He doesn't move, just holds still and lets them ride his hands—he feels helpless, and he loves it. He should be more powerful, but he's not, not like this. These women, these hunters, they're _owning_ him, pushing and pulling, molding him into whatever shape they desire. 

Jo slides strong, slim fingers into his hair and whispers, low and hoarse, “Stick out your tongue.”

Castiel does, groans deep in his chest when Jo rubs her clit along it, gets his mouth and chin slick and shiny. She lets out a quiet cry that makes him shudder, makes him want to grip her hips and pull her in more firmly, but he's three fingers deep in two other women. All he can do is lift his head, seal his lips around her clit and suck and shudder when she moans, tightening her grip in his hair.

There are words exchanged above him, lost in a haze of heat and slick. Then Jo is moving away and whoever is using his left hand is rising. Castiel turns his head in time to watch Jo sink around his fingers, eyes fluttering closed and breasts bouncing as she starts to rock. It's Pamela who takes her place, smirking down at Castiel as she straddles his head.

“You ready for more, sugar?” she asks, and he just nods and opens his mouth again.

Donna shifts suddenly, and the hand that's been playing with his cock moves away. It's replaced seconds later by soft, wet folds. Donna rubs against him fast and hard, never moving up enough for penetration, just riding along his cock and it feels good, it feels amazing, Castiel doesn't need anything more and he thinks she doesn't, either.

Pamela and the woman using his right hand switch places after a moment. Bela, it's Bela now sliding both hands into his hair, sliding down because she wants his mouth on her breasts instead. He's more than happy to oblige, likes the softness and the way her nipple stiffens against his tongue. 

That just leaves Jody sitting somewhere to his right, soft snicks and sighs suggesting she's kissing Donna, maybe fingering herself while Donna gets off on Castiel's cock. 

Castiel throws his head back, gasps. He stares up blindly into the night sky—he desperately wants someone to kiss him.

Jo is suddenly back, kneeling beside him, one hand warm and firm over his heart beating far too fast.

“Think you can hold out for us a little while longer?” she asks gently.

“Yes,” he says without hesitation. Then, “Please?”

She tilts her head, hair cascading over one shoulder to tease against his cheek. “Please what?”

He lifts his head and tips it back, lips just parted. She smiles, wide and easy, and pets a soothing hand through his hair.

When she kisses him, something in the magic sighs and slides into place. He comes screaming against her lips, hips bucking into Donna's softness until the magic overtakes him.

When he wakes, he's still being used, still too warm, too heavy. Helpless.

He still loves it.

 


End file.
